Everybody Talks
by Kiwi Ootori
Summary: Happy takes some rather provoking pictures of Lucy and Natsu and gives them to the local match-maker Mirajane. How will they get out of this one?


**I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Mashima's job. That was a disclaimer. I just stated the obvious. Anyways, please do enjoy~**

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes blinked at the bright light coming in through the window as she forced herself to wake up. She needed to get to the guild and find a job, but she really didn't want to get out of bed. It was cold outside and snowflakes fell against her window, and although she loved the snow, it was very cold and her blankets screamed of comfort. She snuggled deeper into her blankets and suddenly her eyes snapped open. Someone was in her bed! She stayed still, trying to calm her nerves. It was Natsu, she could see his pink hair sticking out of the blankets. No wonder the bed had felt so warm.

"Natsu..." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. His head popped up and he looked at her groggily.

"Mornin', Luce." His voice was low and sleepy and it made her shiver, but she quickly dismissed the thought of it being sexy and glared at him.

"Natsu, what have I told you about sneaking into my bed?" He grinned at her and she clenched her fist to keep from hitting him.

"Um, that it keeps you warm?" Her eyes flashed and a moment later he was lying on the ground with a red mark on his cheek. "Luce, what was that for?!"

"Your bed is just as comfortable as mine, I don't see why you have to sneak into mine! I've told you not to a million times, for Mavis' sake!" He sat up, a noticeable pout on his face. His cat Happy sat on the bed, looking at them with interest.

"But I like sleeping with you! And it's cold outside!" Her face flushed, and she decided it was best to ignore the first sentence and focuse on the last.

"I'm sure your house is just as warm as mine!" He shook his head.

"Nope, because you're not there." The little brat. He always seemed to know exactly what to say. She pushed down the blush and tried to glare at him.

"If you're trying to make me soften on you, it's not going to work. You're always warm anyways, this has nothing to do with me!" He groaned and got up.

"Awe, come on, Luce. Of course it does! I sleep better beside you. And your bed smells like you!" He sat down and watched as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Are you saying I stink?" He shook his head and grinned again.

"Nope, you smell good, like vanilla." She turned away, not meeting his eyes. After a moment, she sighed.

"Okay, whatever. You're already here, so make breakfast or something, just stay out of trouble. I need to get ready." Natsu yawned, leaning back on the bed.

"Got it." She rolled her eyes and took out a turtle-neck sweater, a short skirt, and leggings, then walked into her bathroom. Make breakfast, yeah, right. He would be likely to set the house on fire making toast. She quickly washed her face and dressed. After brushing her teeth, she looked at her hair in the mirror and made a face. By now she was used to him seeing her with bedhead, but still. It was pretty embarrassing! As she picked up her brush, a good smell swept into the room. So he WAS cooking! By the time she had quickly thrown her hair into a ponytail and ran out of the bathroom, Natsu was setting the table. Setting. The. Table... Natsu. She stood there watching him, bewildered. Was she still asleep? She pinched herself and winced. Nope, awake. Natsu noticed her and laughed.

"I can cook and set the table, don't look at me like that! After all, I live on my own." Lucy stopped gaping.

"Usually, when you're not at my house." She pointed out as she walked to the table. "Wow, I'm impressed!" He seemed happy by the news and walked back over to the stove.

"I found some pancake stuff, the ones on the plate are yours. They have chocolate in them." She gawked at him again.

"You... You can make pancakes?" He pointed to the plate of pancakes on the table.

"That's proof!" He laughed again, not offended at all, more amused. "You didn't think I was helpless, did you?" She nodded, then smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"So, Natsu," she began as she took out the syrup. "How about every time you sleep in my bed, you have to at least help with breakfast? It's only fair." He groaned and turned off the stove.

"Awe, Luce! That's mean!" She shrugged and sat down as he sat down opposite of her.

"If I can let you sleep in the same bed as me, which is rather weird and could start rumors if someone knew, you can make breakfast. You like food anyways." He thought about it for a moment as he gave Happy a fish.

"Well... If you help most of the time, I guess I could get used to it." She put her fork down and smiled.

"Great! We have come to a stalemate! It's a deal?" He grinned back at her and and they playfully shook hands.

"Deal." Happy giggled, looking between them.

"It's like you're married!" Two pairs of eyes turned on him, glaring. "Sorry!" He squeaked, going back to his fish. But as the blue cat watched them go back and forth, he knew he was totally reporting this to Mira. He snickered to himself and flew out the window holding a camera. Not noticing he was gone, Lucy and Natsu continued to talk.

"I'm telling you right now, Natsu. You're not using my bathroom! We aren't that close yet!"

"It's not like I've never been in there before." Natsu pointed out as he finished off his pancakes. She flushed and kicked his leg as he got up.

"I know that as well as you do. I just don't want you dirtying everything." He made a face and put his plate in her sink.

"I'm not that messy..." She walked over to him and did the same with her plate.

"I've been to your house. I don't need mine looking like that." She walked over to the coat rack and picked out a sweater, watching him warily as he stretched a little too close to the glass jars.

"Ah, whatever. Let's go to the guild!" Lucy winced.

"Hopefully not all the jobs are gone," she said, glaring over at him. "If they are, I'm saying it's your fault." He opened the door and shrugged.

"You do that. I'm sure there will be one." Rolling her eyes, she closed the door and allowed him to drag her through the town. She told herself it was because his hands were warm that she let him hold her hand, but really? She didn't know. Maybe she was just crazy. Soon the guild doors opened and in went the crazies themselves. Lucy quickly let go of his hand, for obvious reasons, but she followed him over to their regular table. Instead of the usual 'Hey, you two!', they were greeted by... Silence?

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Natsu leaned over and as he spoke, everyone jumped. Levy even let out a little scream!

"What? Why are..." Lucy trailed off as she and Natsu were faced with a group of pictures. One of them in bed together, sleeping, one of her and Natsu standing in the kitchen, when Natsu was cooking, and, somehow, a picture of them talking across the table as they ate. It... It looked like... "What are THESE?! They make us look like we're married!" Erza walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hands.

"Why didn't you two tell us you were moving in together? We could have helped Natsu move his things!" Gray nodded and pointed to the bed picture.

"And when did your relationship get this serious? I mean, I knew you guys were dating, but this far already?" Natsu finally found his voice.

"How the heck did you get these?" He suddenly turned and glared at his cat. "Happy..." The blue cat zipped behind the table and over to Mira.

"Save me, Mira!" The barmaid smiled at him.

"Of course, Happy. What would I do without you?" Lucy walked over and threw her hands in the air.

"Mira-san? Why? T-those pictures will make people believe things! Who all has seen them?" Mira continued smiling.

"Id say, everyone in the guild?" Lucy's mouth dropped open and she fell into the seat by the bar.

"Everyone? oh, no." Juvia came up to her suddenly.

"How'd you get Natsu to love you? How can Juvia make Gray-sama love her like that? Oh, and Juvia knows you aren't her love rival anymore."

"I never was! He doesn't love me!" She went to get up, but Evergreen was behind her.

"Well, Lucy, I didn't know you had it in you. And he even moved in with you..." Lucy paled.

"N-no! T-this is-" Levy popped up beside Juvia.

"Congratulations, Lu-chan! You're the first one out of us to get _there_!" Now Lucy's face was completely red.

"Not you too, Levy-chan!" She looked around, hoping for an escape, but instead, she came face to face with Erza again, along with Wendy.

"I must congratulate you, Lucy. I apologize for not doing so earlier, but as your teammate, I was surprised you hadn't said anything." Erza smiled at her and leaned against the table. "So tell us, is Natsu any good?" Lucy flushed so bright she was sure her head would explode.

"W-we didn't- Natsu's-" She stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Come on, Lucy-san, you don't have to be embarrassed!" Wendy smiled up at her. "Even I know about all that!" Lucy's eyes widened and she flattened herself against the bar. She couldn't get away! Meanwhile, Natsu was having the same problem. When he got a hold of that cat... He backed towards the door.

"Come on guys, I told you, we didn't do anything!" Elfman slammed his hand down on the table.

"Lying isn't man, Natsu!" The pink-haired mage glared at him.

"I'm not lying, you jerk!" Gray chuckled and came up beside him.

"Who would have known that Lucy would fall for a flame-head like you. And you even lost your virginity before me!" His friend/enemy threw a arm around his shoulders, but he shrugged it off angrily. Before he could retort, Gajeel laughed.

"Fire-breath, you had your arms wrapped all the way around her in one of those pictures. And she's barely dressed." Natsu blushed.

"She always dresses like that! I'm telling you-" Laxus was suddenly there, leaning over him.

"Huh, I didn't see you as being the first out of this group to get lucky. After me, of course." The blond dragon-slayer smirked. "And with Lucy, I mean, she's pretty hot." Natsu growled at him.

"If you guys would listen-" Bixlow cut him off.

"No need to act like that!" He stuck out his tongue and his dolls danced around his head, chanting 'No need, no need!'. Natsu was getting annoyed when he felt Bisca by his side.

"I'm proud of you and Lucy, you're not shy about your love." This was getting out of hand. He glanced over at Lucy and saw her about to make a run for it. It sounded like a good idea to him, and he pointed out the window.

"Hey, is that a dragon?!" Everyone turned to look out the window and by the time they realized that he had been lying, he and Lucy were already gone. About a mile or so away from the guild, the duo in question stopped to catch their breath.

"That was a great idea, Natsu. I thought I was going to die!" Natsu grumbled and began to walk again.

"They don't know how to listen! And when I get my hands on that cat, he'll be fried!"

"Let me help, I'm gonna lock him in a cage!" Lucy puffed out her cheeks angrily. "I cant believe them!" Out of habit, she hopped up on the wall ledge and walked along as she spoke.

"Hey, Luce, is that safe? Someone could bump into you and make you fall in." There was a hint of mischievousness in his tone and she swung towards him.

"Natsu, if you even think about doing that, I will bring out Aquarius on you!" He shuddered playfully. She was pretty scary sometimes, even to him.

"Fine! You're no fun!" She rolled her eyes.

"We're now considered a couple at the guild, I'm not too happy right now!" It was understandable, of course. He wasn't too thrilled about it either. He tugged at his hair as she hopped back down and walked to her apartment.

"True enough. How are we gonna get out of this, Lucy? I mean, I'm glad it's you instead of some other girl, but it's not true!" She blushed as she pulled out her apartment key.

"Hey, I'm glad it's you too, but it's so awkward! And why are you at my house again instead of yours?" She gave him a look as she opened the door.

"Oops, I just started walking with you, guess it's just natural." He shrugged carelessly and walked in behind her. "I don't see why it's such a big deal that I'm at your house a lot." She closed the door behind them.

"All they can think about is romance. Doesn't matter to me if you're here, although it may be annoying at times." She walked to her couch and sat down. "Since we've been chased out of the guild today, want to watch a movie?" He came from the kitchen with a bag of snacks.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" She groaned at the sight of the food but had to smile.

"If you get to eat all my snacks, I get to pick the movie!" She jumped back up before he could protest and chose one of her favorite movies. At the sight of it, he made a face.

"Luce, that one's so girly!" She ignored him, putting it in and walking back to the couch.

"I get to chose!" He grunted but settled back into the couch and opened the bag while she pulled her feet up and snuggled into a blanket. As the movie started, Natsu looked over at the blonde-haired girl leaning against him. He really didn't mind them thinking they were together. Sometime soon he would ask her to go out with him, but he was content with the way they were right then. He smiled to himself and turned his eyes towards the TV.

A couple hours later, Erza, Wendy, and Gray walked up to Lucy's apartment door. They had come to apologize for the way they had acted, and Gray had suggested they go on a job to cheer them up. Erza knocked, but no one answered. After waiting for a couple minutes, Gray spoke up. "Why don't we just go in? She may be sulking or something." The women agreed and the red-headed mage opened the door. And the first thing they saw was Natsu and Lucy, curled up on the couch together, asleep, the credits rolling on the screen. Before either of the older mages could speak or react, Wendy turned and put a finger to her lips, then pulled them back outside.

"Don't disturb them, just let them sleep."

"Wow, so it WAS true!" As the three friends left, a blue cat hovered outside the window, holding the camera once again.

"Oh, Mira is going to love this!" He whispered as he flew away.

I'm pretending they have TV's and movies for the sake of the story. It's not _that _bad, right?


End file.
